courage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillien Bagge
Jillien is the adopted human daughter of Courage and Susan she was found at the beach in a box and they resized that she was just born but her birth parents were going to sadly departure and left a note saying to take care of her . Courage and Susan decided to adopt her and they invite some friends and family to celebrate her birth in a magical world called Eraduller where they met the prince and princess and gave them a magical for Jillien necklace but the celebration was interrupted by an insane witch Marianna who tried to steal the Crystal Of Power but luckily was defeated by the characters but the witch vowed revenge , after the that Courage and Susan went back to the real world (they live in New York now and Susan was pregnant with Lucius ) fearing that their children are threaten by Marianna and that they must not know about their friends relatives creeps or magic until Marianna is found , as they sadly walk back home . A few years later Lucius was born as Jillien and Lucius grew up and became closer they were more hyperactive and adventurous and tend to sneak out of the pent house to go outside and explore much to Courage's concerned after one night she sneaks out and finds a necklace not knowing that its hers until she dust it off and had her name on it and confronts her father about it getting into an argument and runs away being lured by Marianna's minion Underworld and when Jillien came face to face with the crazy witch she asks her about the magic necklace in which Marianna claims that she was ment to be a witch and gives Jillien a potion to turn her into one only the spell will last a few days not wanting to be an ordinary girl she begs Marianna to make a lasting spell , which causes an idea to make the child go and steal the crystal for her as Jillien goes she meets a few new friends robot Robert the son of robot Randy , Taper a white short tempered swan and Dock a sweet green sealion Personality Jillien is headstrong ,stubborn ,kind ,selfless ,sassy ,feisty ,tomboyish ,brave ,hyperactive and adventurous . She is shown to be defensive for her family and friends and speaks with her mind she hates being called an "animal" by her sworn enemy Brittany Alyston ,Jillien and her little dog brother Lucius are very close she and her adoptive mother Susan are on good terms and Courage they may have their ups and downs but they do love each other ,Jillien is also very smart and caring and is known as a adventure seeker Appearance Jillien has dark brown hair , blue glowing eyes , slightly pale with a dash of tan skin and a dust of freckles on her left side of her face .she wears a medium length purple blouse with lavender knee length leggings and under them baby blue tights with black shoes relationships Courage:Jillien is Courage's adopted human daughter their relationship goes up and down but they do love each other , after Marianna vowed revenge on his children Courage and Susan tried to protect their children by staying in the real world but after Jillien finds her necklace last night and confronts her father she ran-away and flees in the evil hands after a while after tracking down Marianna's minions and finds Jillien and the other children furious at her father for keeping these secrets from her and gives the crystal to Marianna which made her reveal her true colors and locks up her friends and kidnaped Courage after The children escaped and teamed up to save their parents Jillien and Lucius run up to the tower to snatch the Crystal from Marianna and lead it back to royals who imprison the witch by turning her into stones after the Mayhem Courage and Jillien apologies to each other and embrace along with their friends and celebrate Jillien's 11th birthday Susan: (coming soon ) Lucius Marianna Taper Robot Robert Dock Muriel Eustace Princess Olivia and Prince Edmond Duck brothers Duck cousins Robot Randy Hunchback Sylvia Stitches Computer Brittany Alyston Quotes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Courage`s Friends Category:Singing characters Category:Fanfiction movies Category:Episode characters Category:Courage`s Family